La melodía de nuestros latidos  por Anna Niño
by Panny02
Summary: I N T R O  Estamos rodeados de tantas cosas que jamás terminamos de descubrirlas. Yo pensaba que siempre iba a estar destinada a vivir de manera normal, y me conformaba con eso, hasta que lo conocí y conocí también el verdadero significado de la aventura.


**La Melodía de Nuestros Latidos**

Por _Anna Niño_

**I N T R O**

Tantas cosas nos rodean que jamás terminaremos de descubrirlas todas a lo largo de la vida la cual solo es una y solo una vez se puede probar. A veces las cosas menos creíbles son las que llegan a tu vida y te hacen girar 360°. Incluso, esas cosas que jamás creíste que sucederían y que se veían muy fuera de tu alcance cuando muy de vez en cuando las piensas, son las que se vuelven permanentes y te hace cambiar tu formar de pensar, vivir y ver la vida. Cuando el amor llega tu vida, no importa el modo que sea, una vez que alguien entra a tu corazón y encuentras a quien por años estuviste esperando, ya no sale de ti nunca y una vez que el corazón se enamora hace todo por permanecer al lado de espera persona, de quien jamás creíste que te ibas a enamorar. Valoraba mi vida como lo más preciado que tenia, porque por donde lo veas ; La vida es una y nada más. Pero cuando di ese giro de 360° mi corazón ahora no solo se empeñaba en latir , si no que también en permanecer siempre con el. Y cuando piensas que tu vida será por siempre un cuento sin chiste, llega alguien y lo transforma en una historia inexplicable .. Y mágica.

1

Silencio, nada más que silencio era lo que había en mi mente, en blanco por supuesto. Era ultima hora : Matemáticas. La verdad era que ya no me daba dolor de cabeza pronunciar aquella asignatura que nunca había sido mi punto más fuerte. Tamborileaba mis dedos en el banco, mirando por la ventana que daba hacia el patio delantero de la Preparatoria Principal de Houston Texas. Terminaba mi segundo semestre, unas largas vacaciones me esperaban en la puerta y unos cuantos minutos me separaban de ellas. El Profesor Liberty solo nos ponía unas cuantas ecuaciones en la pizarra para mantener nuestra atención y silencio. No importaba mucho si las respondía o no. Seguía en mi hilo de pensamientos que de costumbre me atrapaba cuando no prestaba atención a alguna cosa que me llamara cuando la voz del profesor me saco de ellos.

— Señorita Rivers, ¿Quisiera darme usted la respuesta de la tercera ecuación?— dijo dándose cuenta de que yo no prestaba atención alguna a la clase. Mire mi cuaderno, que ni siquiera estaba abierto, lo abrí con movimientos apresurados tratando de pasar desapercibidos, después mire la pizarra y había 5 ecuaciones escritas en ella.

—Ah... Pues... — la gloriosa campana de salida me robo la palabra. El timbre sonó, al fin era libre.

Todos salieron como estampida del salón de clases, todo un pesado semestre quedaba ahí para siempre, detrás de mi y ahora yo me liberaba de aquellas pesadas cadenas llamadas "obligaciones escolares" por un largo tiempo. Espere a que todos salieran para no ser victima de algún ataque por estudiantes locos por las vacaciones. Guarde mis libros y me colgué la mochila en el hombro. El profesor Liberty seguía ahí acomodando su escritorio siendo víctima del orden. Jamás logre poder cruzar alguna palabra, que no fuera una alegación, con él. Aquel viejo a quien comenzaba a caérsele el cabello quedando únicamente su nuca con pelo, me miro esperando palabra alguna de mi parte con un alzamiento de cejas.

— Ah... Felices vacaciones señor Liberty.— dije articulando claramente cada palabra. No quise darle la espalda y largarme como toda una grosera quien no se despide de su distante profesor de Matemáticas. El me lanzo una corta y no muy extensa sonrisa que transmitía el mensaje claro de un "Igualmente". Avance a zancadas a la puerta y cuando salí del aula mis zancadas se convirtieron en pasos apresurados. Salí de ahí con mis libros abrazándolos sobre mi pecho, con una sonrisa al sentir el tan esperado espíritu de las vacaciones y el aroma de libertad en el aire. Al salir por la puerta principal la escena era emotiva, todos se despedían y sonreían como nunca, como si no fuesen a verse en siglos. En un costado de las escaleras que estaban al pie de la entrada, estaba mi grupo de amigas esperándome. La primera en acercarse a mi fue Marissa, mi mejor amiga de toda mi estancia en Houston. Ella era la típica amiga, con quien vives de todo y darías tu vida por ella, pero que irónicamente es todo lo contrario a ti. Éramos polos opuestos, ella era alegre simpática y no le costaba esfuerzo desenvolverse entre gente nueva, y por otro lado yo .. La tímida Nina Rivers era simplemente a quien todos conocen por ser la mejor amiga de Marissa White, la abeja reina del curso. Mi grado de timidez era muy alto, pero con Marissa siempre la pasaba bien y ella era quien me presentaba nuevas amistades. Siempre estábamos juntas y siempre fuimos así desde la infancia. Al ser hija única ella podía cumplir el papel de mi hermana fácilmente, porque aunque no lo fuese de sangre si lo era de corazón. Se acerco a mí y me tomo de la mano para guiarme con el resto de mis amigas. Charlábamos sobre los planes que teníamos y que no debíamos perder el contacto en vacaciones, pues eran largos dos meses de descanso en el que nos extrañaríamos mutuamente.

—Eh... Nina ¿podrías girar tu vista disimuladamente hacia atrás? Disimuladamente— advirtió Marissa entre fingidos tosidos. Gire un poco mi cabeza y con mi vista periférica pude ver a Mark Johansson, el chico del que estuve enamorada todo el semestre, mirar en dirección hacia mi.

Éramos amigos o quizás solo conocidos y siempre tuve bien claro que jamás podría tener oportunidad con él al ser el chico más seguido por todas las jovencitas del semestre. El era muy alto y con un evidente cuerpo de jugador de futbol americano, digo de ser el_ quarterback_. Su carácter era de lo más amable y caballeroso, era lo que más me atrapaba de él. Tenia unos ojos miel que a cualquiera enamoraban y un promedio destacable de la generación. En resumen era el hombre perfecto, _mi hombre perfecto. _Alcancé a ver que estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi, al parecer quería decirme algo por la expresión de su mirada, pero no reaccione ante tal por miedo a que estuviera yo equivocada y quizás solo estuviera divisando a alguna de mis bonitas amigas. Gire mi rostro hacia enfrente y seguí charlando con mis amigas como si le diera poca importancia a la situación detrás de mí, pero un toque en mi hombro me hizo girar la vista de nuevo hacia atrás. No lo estaba alucinando, era Mark.

—Hola Nina — dijo con voz llena de pena. No le hallaba caso a la situación, el apenado y yo la valiente, era todo tan ironico. Y claro, su sonrisa de comercial me ponía nerviosa y me hacia temblar las piernas, pero fui buena haciendo que no se notara.

— Hola Mark— emití tratando de hacer que mi tono de voz fuera lo más decente posible.

— Buen fin de cursos, por cierto… ¿Tienes plan alguno para vacaciones?— frunció los labios esperando con ansias mi respuesta.

—No, soy totalmente libre— y aunque no lo fuera así, haría todo lo posible por salir con el si él me lo llegaba a pedir. Suspiró aliviado, pero aun había huella de pena y ansiedad en su rostro.

— ¡Genial! Pues ¿recuerdas aquel restaurante de mis padres en la playa de Galveston?— sonrió sin despegar un labio de otro.

—Claro" Lully town"—

—Pues mis papas organizaron algo así como una excursión para los _springbreakers _que vendrán a vacacionar este verano. Mi padre lo llama el campamento de Lully, es ridículo, losé— rió agachando la cabeza con cierto tono de pena por el extraño nombre, el corazón se me iba a salir al suponer que el me invitaría a la mencionada excursión. — Es una serie de actividades en la playa: campamentos , fogatas, paseos turísticos etcétera. Si tú y tus amigas no tienen planes aun... Pues ya sabes.- levanto las cejas y frunció los labios formando una de esas sonrisas encantadoras que el solía ofrecer.

—Es una excelente idea, Mark — traté de que no se me salieran los ojos de las cuencas y que mi voz sonara tranquila.

—Y si ellas no quieren ir , ¿Me prometes que te darás la vuelta al restaurante algún día?— ladeo la cabeza esperando una respuesta, supongo afirmativa, de mi parte.

—Prometido— mi tono de voz rozaba en la confusión con disimulo. ¿Desde cuándo hablaba con Mark, y este me pedía que lo visitara? Parecía ser el día de confundir a Nina con situaciones embarazosas.

Me hizo gesto de despedida con la mano y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse. Recapitule sus palabras, mi mente tronaba y chispeaba por dentro tratando de saber y concluir porque todo el semestre el único contacto que tuve con Mark fue atreves de miradas, y ahora cuando ya el curso había finalizado, venia y me invitaba a pasar tiempo con el. Regrese a mi grupo de amigas ocultando la extensa sonrisa que quería escapar de mi boca. Mi amiga Marissa se giro hacia mi con gesto de ansiosa y feliz curiosidad. Camino unos cuantos pasos hacia mi, me tomo de las manos con severa festividad en sus movimientos.

—Con que cerrando semestre con broche de oro.— pronuncio de forma coqueta.

—Basta Marissa .— le di un pequeño empujon.

—Anda sueltalo ya.—

—No seas entrometida mujer.— puse gesto de indignación y me le adelante unos cuantos pasos. Llegue al circulo de chicas, todas me miraron y yo me encogí de hombros.

—Pues les tengo planes excelentes y nadie se puede echar atrás.— interrumpi en la platica ignorando el tema que tenian.— Mark me acaba de hacer una cordial invitacion tanto para mi como para ustedes al campamento de verano del restaurante de su familia, es un campamento para los vacacionistas y _springbreakers_, pero aun asi nos invita a asistir.— no pude evitar sonreir orgullosa, todas hicieron expresiones de emocion e incredulidad. Seguia sin entender su invitacion, pero por nada la desaprovecharia.

Seguimos charlando sobre lo divertido que seria, todas me agradecieron millones de veces. Era un plan perfecto. Cristine , la más ostentosa de mis amigas, dijo que tambien organizaria una fiesta dentro de un par de semanas. Apenas llevaba unos cuantos minutos de vacaciones y ya tenia agenda llena.

En camine a Marissa hacia la parada del autobús en donde ella esperaria a que sus padres la recogieran. Yo me iria a la Galería de mi madre, que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la Preparatoria, a donde solia ir para esperarla a que terminara su turno y llegara su empleada para despues marcharnos a casa juntas


End file.
